What if
by Birkhoffs-awesomeness
Summary: Send me requests for What if-scenarios and I'd write a oneshot to that particular request. Can be anything (with a smutty end) ;) Just gimmie a PM and I'll get back to you.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is an idea I've copied/stolen from a writer on here that did it as a Nikita Fanfic years ago (Raven Mockheart) and I feel like there's so many possibilities with Lucifer, specific moments in the show where some of you may have fantasies on how it could have gone and maybe I'm just here to fulfill your deepest, darkest desires ;)

If you have an idea and would love to read a oneshot of it... just PM me a request... I'll get back to you. I can't promise I'll write a chapter about your specific request but I will definitely write back and tell you if Yay or nay.

I basically like all pairings maybe with the exception of Maze and Linda. I like to write smut so there will probably be that and not so much a fan of romance but if the request sounds fun enough, I'd even go for that ;)

I'm looking forward to your requests :))


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is a What if-request from: On The Dark Side. It's M/M.

It's based on any timeline but I went with the female Lieutenant from season one because I prefer her over Pierce ;)

Enjoy :)

* * *

**What if... Chloe caught Lucifer in flagrante and stayed to watch...**

"Lucifer, we have a case. I'm coming over to Lux now. I hope you're there since you're not picking up your phone...so...tell the strippers you'll make an appearance later." And Chloe finished the voice mail with a touch of a button.

_Maybe he's down at his club and the music's too loud to even hear his ringtone._

She was halfway there. She already called him 3 times before and after ending the last call she decided to give him a voicemail. It's not like she had any hopes he'd listen to it in the next 20 minutes she would take to get to Lux but it couldn't hurt.

The Lieutenant called her about 30 minutes ago to get her ass to the recent crime scene. Something about a guy being found across town, he had multiple stab wounds, the murder weapon was pierced right through his heart and it apparently seemed like it could be related to another case so she demanded her best Detective to be on sight.

Chloe had just fallen asleep when the call came. She got ready and dressed quickly and made her way over to Lucifer. Thank God, Trixie was at Dan's tonight, otherwise, she would've taken way longer and from the sound of the Lieutenants voice, it sounded like she should've been there right then and there. She obviously wanted her on the case for a reason and it seemed very important. Not that any other case wasn't... this just seemed, well...more important.

She made a mental note to ask Ella if she's seen something like this before or heard about a similar case before. Maybe there was a connection.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Devil himself sat at his piano, giving the audience a lovely earful of his velvety voice while a couple of men and figuratively about every woman in the place had a hard on just by listening. Watching, on the other hand nearly made everyone in the confined space (Well, if the place is packed, which it was) basically explode with desire to get their hands on the guy.

Everybody knew though, there was no touching him while he was on the piano unless he said so.

Aiden was eying him the whole evening. He came to party here, alone. He heard about this club from a friend of his but of course, that so-called friend left him hanging. His girlfriend spontaneously got the day off and he just had to bail. It's not like Aiden didn't understand. Of course, he did. Had he a boyfriend with the equivalent of Brad's girlfriend's hotness, he wouldn't go out with his friend either. Hell, he wouldn't get out of bed the entire day.

_Get it together. We know you're desperate..._ somehow the imaginary audience in his head said.

He got into the club at around 11 pm and this awfully hot guy came in at about half an hour later. It's not like he was hard on the eyes. Aiden knew he looked good but good looks don't always get you the confidence you so desperately want. He had deep insecurities that had nothing to do with his outer appearance.

However, that didn't mean he was shy. He practically stared at the Greek God from then on. He danced like...well, everyone's watching and he looked like he belonged in the crowd. _Mhhh...how nice that must be._

Of course, Aiden would never have a chance with a guy like that, gorgeous black hair, styled to perfection and probably even hotter disheveled. Immaculate 3 piece suit that would look amazing on some floor. Defined muscles underneath. Yes, he definitely stared for a while to know that by now. And to top it off, as straight as an arrow.

He ground against women all night, loving the feeling of having several, dance around him like he had some sweet nectar the other bees needed to work and appraise him for to get it.

_Aaaand now you're calling him a Queen Bee... Well, he can be my Queen anytime. I'd worship him like there was no tomorrow and fuck... _his dick twitched at the thought.

He closed his eyelids, hiding those stark blue eyes for the world... not to see so he could collect his thoughts and hope to God he wasn't getting a boner anytime soon.

Aiden lost himself in his thought process that he didn't even hear the song end.

He opened his eyes and nearly fell from the goddamn barstool he was sitting on.

That hot guy he talked about to... his brain... was standing literally right in front of him, smirking like he got that damn honey the girls were desperately trying to get before.

"Hello there." _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK_

*cough* Aiden cleared his throat, he was sure if he answered right away, his voice would've sounded right gay, instead of his actual, low voice. And another fact was that this hot guy had a British accent, just when he thought he couldn't get any _bloody_ hotter.

"Uhm, hi." _He's probably just here to ask me to get up because it's his seat or something._

"Do you mind getting off that seat?" _HA! Told Ya!_

And maybe he would've called him a dick (in his head) for being so directly...a dick. But to be honest, he still would've fucked him if he were to ask, so he went with a polite. "Yeah, sure."

Lucifer never dropped his smirk, adoring how clumsily the hot guy was in front of him. He had dark hair, just like himself. A stubble, too although his was outgrown a little more. A chiseled face like one of those statues you see all around Italy. And amazingly blue eyes, Lucifer desperately wanted to see blown wide while he came undone.

Aiden got out of his chair, ready to walk away and go home, call it a night. It's not like today was the best day anyway. A lot of things already went wrong and he figured 1:45 am would be an okay time to go home.

He was about to pass the Adonis when said guy turned with him, laid an arm around his shoulders "Now, let's go somewhere a little more private." It was like pure sex as this slightly taller dude whispered that into his ear.

Lucifer led the way to one of those more private, little secluded sitting areas along the sides of the club and motioned for him to take a seat.

Aiden stared at him widely, not at all registering what was happening and how it was happening. But it was and he took a seat. He figured Lucifer would take a seat opposite the table, on the other couch but he was wrong. Lucifer slid in next to him, thighs touching before Aiden moved up the couch to make room.

Lucifer's smirk grew wilder and he turned to him, arm slung over the back of the couch and he started "I've seen you eye-fuck me all night and I just had to come over."

_Oh fuck..._ it's not like he could deny it. He left no room for doubt. He knew exactly what he saw.

"Uhm..." he stumbled over the words in his head. "...yeah, sorry about that."

Aiden strongly crossed his fingers together in his lap. Oh_, please God. Let tonight not be the night I get punshed...to death. Or worse..._ He was sure by now that Lucifer was going to smash his skull in that he only dared lay eyes on him. A clear as day straight guy like him would of course have a problem with a gay dude ogling him all night. It would of course hurt his manhood...

He looked him over and noticed that lovely suit again and he figured _nah, he won't do it himself... he definitely could but no, he wouldn't want to ruin a suit like that. He'd call someone else. O M G is this just a trap... is he just stalling to wait for his hitman...fuck fuckety fuck... I'm toast! _He pinched his hands, trying not to show any fear.

Lucifer didn't know what was going in this cute guy's head... Of course, he didn't, he wasn't a Jedi, mind you. He looked awkwardly uncomfortable and Lucifer just continued "I mean, I had 3 Brittanys dry hump me...basically all night and I still got distracted by those beautiful blue eyes."

And in one second Aiden's world got turned upside down, a potential fight turned into a potential fuck. He was dumbfounded. He was sure this handsome fella would never, ever be gay but apparently, for some miracle, he must be bi.

"What?" is all he could manage.

Lucifer, being the shameless Devil that he is... "Yes, I even tried focusing on a song since I promised the Brittany's a good time later but fuck, all I could think about were your clothes scattered in my penthouse."

*COUGH* Thank God he didn't have a drink. He would've spat it all over the table.

Lucifer was grinning now, like a fucking Ceshire Cat.

_Mhhh... looks like he needs a little more pursuing._

"Tell me..." Aiden knew what the pause was for so he complied "Aiden."

So Lucifer continued "...Aiden, are you up for a quickie?"

And wasn't that just fucking music to his ears. Still, he couldn't believe it. Not with a guy like THAT.

Lucifer looked promisingly ravishing and even if his grin was intended to be flirty and damn, if it didn't do its job, but it also looked sincere.

But of course, anxiety was holding logic back and he asked "Are you serious?", still in total shock that this was happening to him.

Lucifer got slightly annoyed. Such a handsome young man shouldn't have such difficulty with being hit on.

Lucifer being Lucifer, he slowly and sensually moved his hand over to Aiden's, in his lap and pulled his right hand lose. He took it and slowly pulled it toward him. Aiden slowly got the memo, the closer his hand, in Lucifer's which already gave him goosebumps, got to Lucifer's crotch.

He held a breath just before Lucifer let Aiden's hand touch his very erect dick through his pants. Aiden couldn't hold back the whimper as he felt the hard cock straining against the piece of clothing. He immediately palmed Lucifer and stroked him through his slacks which earned him a deep moan and Lucifer threw his head back at the sensation.

Lucifer sat back and enjoyed Aiden playing with his cock through his trousers. He put more pressure on his fingers and started stroking Lucifer a little faster.

Lucifer purred and opened his eyes, staring directly into stark blue ones. Aiden's pupils were dialated, clearly aroused as he licked his lips and the Devil himself caved at the sight. Lucifer moved his hand that rested on the back of the couch to the back of Aiden's neck and pulled him close in a swift movement, locking their lips in one passionate, erotic kiss.

Aiden froze for a second there. His hand stopped moved as well but he came back to earth and kissed Lucifer back while his multifunctional brain kicked in and stroked the Devil's cock once more, more aggressive this time.

Aiden's tongue shot out, wildly licking Lucifer's lips who opened them, groaning into the kiss and the feeling of getting stroked through his pants by a guy who definitely knew what he was doing...once his brain started working...finally.

They both moaned into the kiss. It was getting hotter and heavier by the second and Aiden pulled apart... mostly out of modesty. Although it did take him long to get to that thought.

It was still shocking, though as he looked into the eyes of this perfect sex-on-legs guy who was clearly as attracted to himself as he was to him.

Lucifer sighed "Aiden, have you looked into a mirror lately?"

Aiden's motions stopped and he didn't know where this line of questioning was going so another "What?" was the only thing that made it past his lips.

Lucifer grabbed Aiden's hair in the blink of an eye, pulled a little and turned his head around, forcing his body to go with the movement.

He heard a squeal before he had Aiden where he wanted him, turned away from him, facing the mirror on the wall.

Lucifer pushed flush against him, his thigh touching Aiden's lower back and his chest his upper back. He locked eyes with him in the mirror, moving a little lower so his mouth was now a hair's breadth apart from his ear when he stated, clearly "Look!..." Lucifer gave as an order and Aiden did, he looked hard into that mirror "...You're gorgeous. And frankly, there's only one thing holding me back from taking you right across this table."

Aiden has never heard such dirty talk before. He was the Kind of dirty talk and right about now Aiden would've said yes to anything as his dick was already twitching and uncomfortably tight in his pants. "And that is?" He couldn't tell if that new found confidence was there because of Lucifer or if it was just the adrenaline in his body, making him high on life.

"I'm not sure if that is what you desire."

"No." And he wasn't sure where that came from either. He felt compelled to say that for a reason.

"Then what is?" Lucifer's gaze got more intense and his mojo worked through the mirror as Aiden spilled "I want the confidence to tell you that I want you to explode inside of me." That earned him a groan from Lucifer and a bite on his earlobe which sent a shiver all the way down to his groin before Lucifer said "Follow me."

* * *

Chloe parked her car in front of Lux. Granted she parked where she 'sometimes' parked when she was in a rush. Somewhere, where she shouldn't. But it's a police car, who'll even notice? And even if, it was clearly important.

She walked across the street, greeted Bob and wished him a nice evening, night technically seeing as it was already past 2 in the morning.

She walked in and had a quick glance over out on the dance floor. The piano was empty so she checked the bar and no Lucifer. She figured he'd be in the second best place. His penthouse.

She prayed to God on the elevator ride up, she wouldn't get eye cancer with all the naked bodies she was about to witness. The doors opened and 3 young ladies were in the living room, only half naked. _Thank you, God..._ , playing... _spin the bottle..really?_

"Uhm, hi. Where's Lucifer?"

They looked at her like she was about to join the party. Appreciatively looking up and down her form and the all *mhhh*-ed at the same time before one of them said. "He told us to wait here. He shouldn't be too long. But till then..." she patted the space next to her and continued "...join the fun."

"No that's quite alright." Chloe said and suddenly had an urgent feeling of needing to get the hell out of there.

She stepped back into the elevator and on the ride down the reason why turned into another.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Aiden followed Lucifer who went alongside the side of Lux to find a lot of people standing in front of his destination and he cursed inwardly before getting another, better idea. He kept on going alongside the walls, not wanting to go through the thick crowd. It would take longer as well, to get to his desired destination.

Once there, he opened the door behind the curtains that led to a little hallway with two other doors that gave way to the employees bathrooms. He opened the door and pushed Aiden against him, kissing him hard while stumbling into the room.

The sinks where on the right side, whereas on the left was a wall that you had to corner to get to the stalls.

They stumbled through the bathroom, Lucifer led Aiden in between kissed to the space in front of the stalls, which bared the most room. It was a luxurious bathroom, especially considering it was the employee's and it was a nightclub's bathroom but like everything, Lucifer didn't spare any expense. The floor was covered in black marble tiles that glinted with the reflection of the warm lightscource above them. The sinks where modernly adjoined as one big surface, _perfect to be fucked on, _crossed Aiden's mind.

Apart from it being luxurious and modern, Lucifer was anal (Ha!) about it being immaculate at all times and it showed.

Lucifer already had thrown off his jacket and vest and was now undoing his own shirt buttons. Aiden was doing the same, desperate to continue exploring their bodies.

Aiden was the first to shed the article of clothing and launched forward getting another mouthful of Lucifer as he ground his hips against him. They both parted the kiss with a low moan and Aiden got on his knees, opening Lucifer's belt and fly.

In a swift move, he pushed both, Lucifer's pants and his boxers down and his dick sprung free, ready to be given attention to.

Aiden licked his lips and threw his head forward, impaling his mouth on Lucifer's cock.

_Right choice!_ Lucifer thought and moaned at the contact Aiden's lips made with his awaiting member.

Lucifer not having inhibitions, thrusted his hips forward, giving Aiden a few more centimeters to suck on. Aiden moaned in return. This guy was exactly what he needed. Shamelessly taking advantage he was so desperate to give. He wanted to suck this guy dry and he for sure, was going to try. Lucifer quickly got the idea and also noticed the skill the young man had. Aiden sucked Lucifer's cock feverishly. Slurping noises could be heard all around them and it was making both of them even harder, not that that was remotely possible. They were already as hard as can be.

Aiden's head bobbed up and down Lucifer's erection, angling his head everytime he came up to the tip, only to plunge forward again, angling his head to the other side. It made for a sensational feeling and Lucifer couldn't stop thrusting his hips into his awaiting mouth every other stroke.

Aiden's tongue darted around Lucifer's tip every once in a while, tasting his precum and moaning at the delicious taste. Lucifer considered cumming into this beautiful man's mouth, he clearly wanted him to but he decided against it.

* * *

Chloe noticed that she never took care of her needs and she definitely felt it now.

The elevator doors opened and she looked over Lux again, still not spotting Lucifer. She cursed him inwardly but went down the stairs and figured she'd just have to deal with this case on her own, at least till tomorrow. She made her way through the crowd which seemed to take an awful lot of time and she was getting close.

She finally made it over to the other side. She pulled the curtain away and opened the door behind them. She rushed in and without looking up, opened the door to her right. The door was heavy so she couldn't get to her destination that fast but before she even got another thought into her head she was overwhelmed with noises that sounded almost like...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lucifer pushed Aiden off him and pulled him up by his chin. The Devil licked his lips and smashed them onto Aiden's. They shared a wet kiss, exchanging Lucifer's own taste and it was one of the hottest things to do, Lucifer always thought. Tasting yourself on someone else's tongue once they've just gone down on you. Just as hot as going down on someone and sharing their taste with them...

"My turn." He stated and left Aiden standing in the same spot as he got down on one knee, opening Aiden's fly and pushing down his pants including his underwear.

Aiden's dick nearly wacked Lucifer in the face and wasn't the sight marvelous? It certainly was for Aiden. Lucifer made quick work of wetting Aiden's cock with his tongue. He swirled it around his tip and to Lucifer's surprise, Aiden didn't hold back in thrusting his hips into Lucifer's face either. It only turned the Devil on more. He licked alongside Aiden's shaft and felt him shiver. He moved up one hand to settle on his thigh, holding the other man in place and the other was fumbling with his balls.

Finally, he plunged forward and took Aiden's admirable size in his mouth. Aiden moaned loudly and Lucifer hummed in response around his cock, pushing his hips into his face.

Aiden got the memo and didn't hold back in pushing his hips forward on every stroke. He was already close. Not only was this guy hot as fuck, but he also was astonishing at giving head and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back for long. Then again, he was okay with that.

Lucifer stopped as a quick thought entered his mind. He got up, turned around and pulled the lever of the soap dispenser and made his way back to the task at...mouth.

He went back to his original position and opened his mouth to invite the throbbing cock of Aiden. He thrusted forward and Lucifer took him whole and was greeted with a moan as Aiden's cock hit the back of his throat. Lucifer's hand moved back to palm Aiden's balls and just as he was about to insert a finger, Aiden stilled and asked the question with his eyes before opening his mouth but was interrupted by Lucifer who drew back and closed his lips around Aiden's tip before answering his unspoken question "Don't worry, I put that 'soap'..." he winked before continuing "...in there for a reason."

With that, Aiden relaxed but before Lucifer got back to his work he said "Look at yourself in the mirror!" and it was an order.

Lucifer simultaneously sucked his cock again while drawing little circles against his entrance and finally inserting his middle finger into Aiden's ass who screamed out in pleasure while thrusting his cock into Lucifer's one once more, all the while looking at himself being sucked off and it was a glorious feeling.

Lucifer went on with the final sprint as he bobbed his head up and down Aiden's length, making wonderful smacking sounds as he went while plunging his finger in and out of his arsehole.

Soon, a second finger followed and the sensation Aiden was feeling got him to thrust out again and cum with a low growl into Lucifer's mouth. The Devil of course, being a good boy swallowed and licked up every last drop of Aiden's burst and slowed his fingers to a final halt. Fuck, if that didn't give him the confidence he so desperately desired. Having looked at himself come undone in the mirror by the work of such a handsomely, powerful man felt ecstatic.

He licked up once more, getting the last bit of his semen before he got to his feet.

Aiden collected himself slowly, very aware of the fact that both their dicks were only inches apart and he still wasn't finished yet.

He angled his head up a little to be the same height as Lucifer and close the distance to engage into another hot, messy kiss, this time tasting himself on those delicious lips and that wonderful tongue.

He groaned into the kiss, granting Lucifer entrance and he forcibly took advantage when he pulled him closer with one hand at the back of his head, twirling their tongues together, making Aiden taste his own slick juices on Lucifer's giving tongue.

The kiss gave him time to recharge and he was ready for more.

* * *

Chloe stepped into the door before registering the voices but she soon heard them and pretty soon after that, she knew what they were but the door fell shut before she could get her brain to move in between and out again. It made a noise and she just hoped nobody heard. She was wrong of course, Lucifer definitely heard be he wasn't going to stop fucking this gorgeous man bend down in front of him.

Once Chloe looked into that damn mirror her heart stopped. It wasn't just anyone fucking. It was her partner. Her partner was ferociously fucking a stunning looking man, much like himself. Black hair just like Lucifer's, a little longer and not styled to a T like Lucifer's but sexy as hell nonetheless. Two of the most handsome men she's ever seen where fucking each other senseless and she would lie if that didn't do anything to her nether regions.

She clenched her thighs together, somehow forgotten about the need to pee. Very suddenly aware of the need for speed ;)

Nobody saw her yet so she steeled herself another look, this time around the corner. The men were obviously too busy to notice her anyway.

Lucifer was standing behind Aiden, plunging into the ladder with hard and fast thrusts. He was really going at it and Chloe only had one thought in mind and that was her getting that treatment. Sure, it would probably make her numb down there for days after but Fuck it was the hottest think she ever witnessed and wouldn't mind that assault in the slightest.

Aiden was holding onto the sink in front of him, looking into the mirror at Lucifer fucking him with all his might and he was soon going to be so sore but at the moment everything just felt like heaven.

* * *

Lucifer heard a little click when the door closed and just out of worry his new lover wouldn't want an audience he flicked his eyes towards the noise, seeing the intruder in the mirror _Detective? What brings you here?"_

He was way too far into this to pull out now. Pun definitely intended. And since it was her and out of the corner of his eye he could see she wasn't in the slightest offended by what she saw, hell she looked like she likes it if her pressing her thighs together was any indication.

_A show's what you want? A show you will get!_

Lucifer put all his might into the thrust and made sure to pull nearly all the way out and he angled his body a little differently so the sight wouldn't be covered by his hips or his arm that was currently holding Aiden's hip. Instead, he moved it to his shoulder, effectively pulling him further into him which earned him a moan and gave the Detective an eyeful of delicious gay porn to which she only responded with dropping her mouth all the way to the floor.

Lucifer reveled in the look she unconsciously gave him.

Today turned out way better than if he'd just gone up and entertained the Brittany's for the whole night.

Chloe watched silently. She could feel herself getting wet and she bit her lip to make sure not a single sound would escape her lips. She was hoked and Oh man she might've thought talking to Lucifer after this and get him to agree to a one night stand.

Chloe's hand made her way unconsciously down to her thigh and just before she cupped herself she jumped out of her reverie, possibly causing her whole body to jump. She was not going to rub herself over her jeans just because Lucifer made a good point about his stamina once and he absolutely was not lying and it was absolutely not turning her on to a degree where she'd stay and watch the show.

Lucifer was getting close to his own release and he could feel and hear Aiden getting to his. Apart from that, the Detective seemed to enjoy herself that much that she desperately wanted to chase her own. Maybe he'd arrange a raincheck for the Brittany's. Maybe he got to arrest a Detective tonight, who knows. The night is still young.

But for now, Aiden was his priority. His desire was to be fucked thoroughly and he's be damned if he wasn't following up on that.

He picked the speed up a notch and Aiden threw his head back in pleasure. He was so close now it only took a couple more thrust. Lucifer took the hand from Aiden's shoulder and curled it around his throat, not putting pressure on it though, just to make him look up into the mirror to lock their gazes. "Look at yourself, gorgeous. Look how you come apart. Look how you make me fall apart inside you."

Aiden came with a moan, never looking away from the mirror. His arse was clenching around Lucifer's dick deliciously and he was panting himself but before he could let his eyelids shut around his eyes, he looked up at the Devil himself, who was releasing his load into the condom inside him, letting himself fall apart shamelessly and keeping his eyes locked on himself while he was watching what he, little old him did to the Devil.

Chloe witnessed Lucifer holding Aiden in place, making him look into the mirror intently, while he was relentlessly thrusting his hips into the smaller man. They both came in a matter of seconds later, Aiden first and Lucifer followed quickly after that.

They both glowed with the evidence of their act locked into their eyes, and Chloe's for that matter.

Before they came down to earth again, Chloe made the wise decision to silently open the door just as one of them moved, making a little sound and she squeezed herself threw, making sure the door made next to no sound as it closed.

* * *

"Detective, you called?" Lucifer asked, already in his suit again. Only a moment before he said good-bye to Aiden and he pulled his phone out of his pocket, noticing that Chloe called and left a message. He didn't bother with the message. It probably said she was on her way here, hence she being here.

"Hi, Lucifer... uhm... Yeah...No I did.. Uhm... we got a case."

Lucifer exited the bathroom in the meantime, waiting for Chloe's answer and he could hear muffled voices from the bathroom across from where he stood. He licked his lips and a they moved into a smirk.

"Is that so?" he asked and waited for her answer.

"Yes, I called to tell you. But you didn't pick up and...well...I'm here..." and she quickly realized she made a mistake. She shouldn't have known Lucifer was here. At Lux "Uhmm I mean... at Lux. Where are you?" _Puuuhh that was close._

"Why, Detective..." he started and crossed the distance and opened the door while continuing "You've known where I was for quite a while."

And suddenly the door opened and Lucifer stood behind her, looking into her eyes through the mirror. _FUCK_

He pulled his phone off his ear, pressed the button to end the call and put his phone back into his jacket pocket, never leaving her gaze in the mirror.

Chloe was flabbergasted and even if she wasn't, she wasn't going to reply to him..ever... _Oh, earth...suck me up._

"Enjoy the show?"

* * *

I hope you're happy with how it turned out. Penny for your thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ok so this was a request from: hummergirlnv. I hope I've done it justice :)

* * *

**What if... Chloe reacted differently to the fact Lucifer was suddenly married to Candy...**

"Detective!" she heard a voice say eagerly from behind her. _No way..._ she turned around and..._yes way_ it was really Lucifer, her partner who suddenly fucking vanished. _The nerve on this guy._

"You're okay?" she asked trying to compose her anger.

"What? Yes, of course, I'm okay. Don't be so silly." He answered nonchalantly as if nothing happened, as if he wasn't gone for the past 2 weeks.

"What are you doing here, Lucifer?" nope, this time the anger showed through.

"I have news." He didn't even seem to acknowledge her voice being laced with anger, her facial expression probably underlining that fact. No, he was being normal. _Fucking normal? Are you kidding me?_

"Wow..." is all Chloe could come up with. All she could master not to say too loud so that the whole precinct could very well hear her frustrations with her partner...who could've been more at some point.

Dan, who unlike Lucifer, total saw through Chloe and definitely saw that her poker face slipped after that as well, stepped in, angry at the taller man for not noticing, vanishing and treating Chloe like that. Not that he would judge, he wasn't better but she was. Hence why she deserved better. "You go AWOL for 2 weeks and then you have the nerve to come here and act like everything's normal? You have some serious explaining to do man."

Lucifer again didn't seem to get why everybody was a bit on the edge but he didn't dwell on it. Instead, he agreed with Dan "Yes, I know Daniel. And I'm about to. Shall we all have a sit-down?"

This time, Chloe chipped in again "No! Spill it. I'm dying to know where you've been!" That was the truth, of course, she did spend most of her free time thinking about Lucifer and what he could possibly do at the moment and why he could possibly abandon her right when they... _No. We're not going there. You've been there waaaay too often these past weeks..._

Lucifer was just about to 'spill' when his name was being called by someone who just started going down the steps, approaching the three of them.

Chloe and Dan watched attentively, soon realizing that they would've expected anything but not a... woman that looked like she was hustling the tables in Las Vegas... Nope, not talking about the poker tables... and apparently, as their gazes went back to Lucifer, not just tables.

In the time their mouths dropped to the floor and they picked it up again, Lucifer and his new...whatever mumbled something inaudible to them before she began to talk louder "...Plus, I wanted to show your police friends just how generous my honey is." And by the end of her sentence, she waved her left hand into their faces, making them very much aware of the situation.

Chloe couldn't believe it. Married? _Fucking married? Is he shitting me? 2 weeks...is all it took? Fuck...HIM!_

While the bleach blond woman continued to elaborate where Lucifer got that ring from, Chloe was too lost in her angry thoughts to even register what she said, not that it mattered to her anyway. Lucifer and anything he stood for was officially history to her and as of that dead to her.

Lucifer took his eyes off Candy and looked back to the Detective, who registered the movement and she locked her eyes with his, looking completely dumbfounded as he just flashed a beaming smile at her.

As it became awfully clear to him that Chloe wasn't going to speak anytime soon he answered her unasked question "Right... Meet Candy Morningstar, my wife."

Of course, Chloe already put two and two together but his smug face...she definitely wanted to kick in.

Soon enough, Lucifer sent his WIFE, Candy back to his car to talk to Chloe alone. He was very much aware, he should explain some things. It's not like he loved giving Chloe the cold shoulder, on the contrary, he hated it. But at least it didn't seem like the Detective was picking up on his charade.

"It's not how I'd hoped to announce it. I know it might be a tad surprising..." Chloe cut him off with a shrug of her crossed arms "No, why would I be surprised? That you disappeared after I almost died and then waltzed back in married to a stripper?..."

This time it was Lucifer's turn to interrupt "Exotic dancer! But yes, I can explain!"

Immediately Chloe barged in again "No! No need. I'm happy for you, really." And she turned on her heel, leaving him standing there alone. She needed to crack a case, after all, no time for distractions.

* * *

She interrogated the dead person's ex-wife but after 15 minutes, Chloe quickly realized she didn't have a motive so she exited the room and found Lucifer at her desk. _Why is he still here?_

"Why are you still here?"

"Look, Detective, I've had some family issues and I went to Vegas to blow off some steam, one thing lead to another and..." he wasn't quite sure how to word his thought so he just went with "Uhm, I'm sorry. I should've told you that I needed... time off."

_Did he really think she was buying this shit? Family issues? More like commitment issues. _But that was fine... yeah, totally fine. She didn't need commitment either. She wasn't going to get married to a stranger tomorrow but she sure was going to show him, she didn't need him either.

"This is so not about vacation time. It's about..." _Stay strong. You don't even want to try this thing with him anymore. That boat has sailed and won't ever be dug up again! _"...I thought we were friends, that's all." She finished strongly.

"Yes, friends. That's exactly what we are. Just friends."

_What? Why the fuck did you kiss me then you dick?_ A quick flashback of all the lovers Lucifer had, came to mind but in her mind, she shook her head _No.. why only a kiss? Why did we not hook up after? Why only that damn kiss?_

It was obvious that Lucifer didn't see any meaning in Sex and neither did Chloe if the situation called for it. It's not like she was a stranger to the occasional One-night stand. True, she only had about 2 or 3 back in the day but it's not like she didn't get the memo. No, she understood but a single peck, followed up by something...more which wasn't sexual heat... That was something that didn't go together in her mind if he claimed to not have wanted more.

But if he was going to be like this, then that was fine. She was a grown woman and she would not cry her eyes out over a stupid little boy like this.

"Right!" she exclaimed, putting on her pokerface again.

"Right, so it's all sorted then, we'll go back to the way it was?"

"Okay, yeah. Great." Chloe nodded in between the words, trying to drive the point home that she was indeed, totally fine with this.

Chloe left him standing there and went into the lab to speak to Ella when Dan came by, having heard the last bit of their conversation "That's classy, dude. Real classy."

Before Lucifer would come up with a bullshit reply, he turned and walked away from him but still heard him either way saying "Thank you?" hinting at the fact that he figured it wasn't a compliment but didn't exactly know why that was the fact.

He decided to not let his wife wait for too long, he had certain things in mind after all.

* * *

During the time where Lucifer was fulfilling his marriage vows, Chloe worked with Dan to solve the case and had acquainted a lovely young Lawyer named Antony. He seemed smart, down to earth and nice. The complete opposite of... Yep, just what she needed. So in his quite unprofessional way of asking for her number she gave it to him, asking him to hold off until this case was over. She didn't want to get in trouble and a conflict of interest was certainly not what she wanted to be in the future.

Maybe a nice date would come out of this and she put down his number, too. He obviously wouldn't know when this case was over so she'd have to make the first move. It's the 21st century, she didn't have a problem with that at all.

* * *

Later that day, they caught Marla trying to sell fake ID's at a party, Antony spilled, they could find her at but she told Dan and Chloe that she didn't know the lead singer and dead guy was going to throw her out of the band, which would've been motive.

Ella came through meanwhile with the evidence that the victim was murdered by the base Marla owned and played on and Chloe was glad they got the information in time and were able to not let her get away from them.

They confronted her again but it turned out that someone else had the musical instrument last, the person who packed their gear.

Dan put the cuffs on him a little while later, while Chloe drove in her own car, back to the precinct to finish up everything before heading home.

On her way to the precinct, Lucifer called her and she debated even taking the call but she reminded herself that she agreed everything was back to normal.

She answered and already with his reply "Detective" she heard Candy squealing in the background.

"What is it, Lucifer?"

"Well, I was just...talking to Candy and she came up with a lovely little idea. We would like to take you to dinner, Detective. You'd get out of your routine and you two could get to know each other better, what do you think?"

_I think it's a shit idea. I mean... how could you even think I'd be interested in that?"_

"Uhm... yeah sure." She was way too nice. Under the disguise she was furious and why was she nice again? Ah, that's right. Social etiquette...

"Lovely. I'll reserve a table for tomorrow at...shall we say 7... at that steak house you so desperately wanted to try out, then." And with that, she was screaming at him. 'You bastard!' Only in her head, though of course. It was his smug, flirty voice and how did he dare, now that he had a wife. And how did he dare after they said they'd get back to normal? Well, flirty for him was normal but No, no! he didn't get to do that anymore. He didn't get to win anymore. She needed to grab the ropes and swing them down like a whip.

She put on her best cheerful voice "Perfect. Reserve one for 4." And she hung up.

_Winner, winner chicken dinner. _Well, Filet mignon for her but... semantics!

* * *

She finished up everything at the precinct and headed home. The case was officially closed and she thought she'd give it a little more time but she took her foot in her mouth and hoped Antony would follow through.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Antony. It's Chloe. I didn't think it would happen so fast but turns out we just closed the case."

"Oh, that was fast. Any ulterior motives to finish it so quickly?" he audibly smiled and Chloe liked this flirty thing he got going on. He was confident in himself. She liked that. Not like Oh-so many people that were overly confident it turned them into egotistical dicks!

"Maybeeee." She teased and Antony picked up on it "Oh? Is that so? Well, now I'm curious."

Chloe replied, "Maybe I have an awkward double date coming up and was thinking if you could maybe help me out as my date?"

"Oh.." she had put on her most innocent, soft yet sexy voice but of course, he wasn't delighted by the idea.

"Yes, yes I know. My partner just got married and wanted me to get to know her but I really don't want to be the third wheel and you'd do me a huge favour."

"Uhm, I don't know Chloe. I thought maybe we could get to know each other... only the two of us?"

"Yes, definitely...next time." Her voice dropped an octave for the underlying promise and she could hear Antony take in a sharp breath. She nearly had him and a naughty thought crossed her mind. She was desperate not to show up alone there tomorrow. She needed a win and Lucifer's mouth on the fucking floor.

"I promise, I'll make it worth your while." If her voice could get any lower she should definitely seek a doctors opinion.

A clearing of throat could be heard at the other end of the line before Antony spoke again "Okay, sure. When and where?"

_So predictable_ she smiled to herself... _Men... _but it's not like her naughty side didn't embrace his change of attitude.

She gave him the details and before he could be surprised that it was already tomorrow evening, she blew him a kiss through the phone and winked at herself before ending the call.

* * *

Chloe took a cab, she most certainly would need to drink throughout the evening. She did not think that today was going to be easy so she figured she'd make it easier for herself by allowing herself a few drinks.

Lucifer and Candy came with Lucifer's Corvette and Antony came by cab as well, probably having similar thoughts.

Lucifer and Candy already went inside and sat at their table, enjoying their first glass of wine. Antony and Chloe got there surprisingly at nearly the same time and walked inside together. They handed their jackets to the wardrobe guy and proceeded to enter and met the other two at their table for the night.

"Detective!" Lucifer greeted her the usual way "...and who might you be?" he asked 'nicely' when Antony answered with his name and the xplanation of them getting to know each other on her last case. "I'm so glad you could make it, Chloe. This is going to be so fun." Candy exclaimed and Chloe didn't know if she was about to puke.

"Yes. I'm so glad to finally meet you."_ Not that Lucifer's told me much about you._

Candy clapped her hands in excitement and Chloe took the chair next to Lucifer and Antony the one next to Candy, making their respective dates sitting across each other.

* * *

After the appetizer...

"Yes, so I was a singer in this club..." and Chloe zoned out again, it was her voice, she decided after about 5 minutes. That's what was so exhausting to listen to.

Antony looked like he shared her pain and looked apologetic as he sipped on his wine glass.

_What did he have to be sorry for? It should be me who's sorry. I dragged him into this._

Apparently, Antony had a way of trying to survive this evening as Chloe suddenly jumped a little at the feeling of Antony's foot riding up her leg.

Lucifer noticed immediately but didn't make any motion to make it obvious. He had to admit, he didn't really listen to Candy's story. He already knew it anyway. But he did had an eye on the stunning Detective sitting next to him and inwardly cursed himself of letting her sit next to him. But the way she ended their phone-call last night had him on edge. _How dare she not inform him that she had a date? That there was a guy in her life that she went out with, that she would bring to their miserable double date?_

He planned on making her feel uneasy around him because you don't just forget about the Devil. Granted, he did say everything should get back to normal and she agreed but he certainly suspected it would take her like...way longer to get over him. He suspected that maybe she'd even slip up and lean into him every once in a while and if they were alone in a room together he figured her breath would hitch, still. None of this, he expected! And he was planning on getting his sweet little revenge. The marriage to Candy was a farce and he wouldn't cheat on her, because she wasn't anyone TO cheat on, so it would be perfectly fine if he'd get the Detective to hook up with him. He planned on turning up his charm to a 12 tonight and hell if she wouldn't know what hit her afterwards.

So really, in short... he was hell-a jealous!

And just when she jumped he leaned back and noticed the obvious. Antony was playing a game on his own. He was making Chloe' breath hitch and wow, he did not like that.

He leaned forward again with one arm laying on the table in front of him, casually while the other hung loosely between him and the Detective.

Candy came to a hault and Lucifer took his chance to ask Antony "So, Antony. What is it that you do?"

And by the end of the sentence, he had his hand on Chloe's upper thigh, just about where her cocktail dress ended. While he was looked at Antony for his reply, he saw Chloe's eyes widen in the corner of his eye.

Antony was just about to answer but Chloe suddenly felt the need to let out a breath so she answered "He's a lawyer."

Lucifer's gaze swayed over to Chloe and he saw the glint in her eye that basically screamed at him in rage 'what the fuck are you doing?' which, of course, Antony took as a sign of his ministrations affecting her.

"A lawyer? " Lucifer started in his low 'fuck me' voice which wasn't all too different from his usual, 'everyday fuck-me' tone but she definitely noticed the difference.

As he went on to finish his sentence, his hand moved up slowly, under the hem of her dress, now very close to her private area "...Is that so?"

Chloe was very unaware of Antony's foot right now, Lucifer hand basically made it impossible for her to breathe and he took shameless advantage of her situation. Before any logical brain function came back, she quickly move forward with her chair in fear of people maybe seeing what was going on. Of course, she quickly noticed her mistake as Lucifer's gaze switched back to Antony and the man were talking about the ladder's job, Lucifer's hand moved further up her thigh without him moving it and now there wasn't any more room for him to move.

Her pussy met Lucifer's fingers and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

Lucifer was delighted to notice that Chloe chose to move her seat forward. There was no debate that she did so because of possible spectators but maybe her subconscious moved out of another reason as well.

As soon as his fingers touched her panties he let out a moan that Antony took as a form of agreement to what he was currently saying. Lucifer didn't pay much attention, only listening to the keynotes. It was something about his job being challenging sometimes. As for why he didn't hear, nor did he bother to know.

Chloe licked her lips (out of the realization that they went very dry) and Lucifer could feel something clenching inside his stomach. He started moving his forefinger up and down her slit. She was wearing lace panties and they were obviously pretty thin because they didn't disguise any lovely little curve of her pussy.

Candy butted in and asked Antony a couple of questions and slowly Chloe got into the conversation again but her words were limited.

Antony was quite pleased with himself that he got Chloe so obviously riled up with stroking her inner left leg up to her knee and slowly down again.

Just when dinner arrived and Chloe was losing it with Lucifer's ministrations: up and down her slit, not even acknowledging her clit that screamed to be touched, she got up and excused herself to the bathroom.

Once Chloe was inside and the door closed behind her, she leaned against it and took a deep breath. She spent a few moments getting her shit together before she walked to the sink to wash her hands. They have gotten slightly damp with clutching them into fists. She was so pissed off and horny because of Lucifer now. Not that she'd admit the horny part, although it would be hard to deny any form of caring ministrations along her pussy not making her horny.

She dried her hands and turned to leave when the door opened and a smug, smirking Lucifer came in and walked towards her.

"Shall we finish what I started, Detective?" And it took everything for her not to moan right there and then and give him the win. _No fucking way_, though.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I thought it quite obvious, actually." And of course, he didn't even bother to acknowledge her tone and her obvious discomfort as he walked closer, stopping mere inches in front of her.

"Ohh no. You can't be fucking serious! First. You come here with a ring on your finger. Then you tell me everything's back to normal...and now what? you wanna fuck? I'll tell you something. You can fuck...right off!"

Wow, she was pissed. She was getting even more pissed with every words she spoke.

"Oh, Detective. You can't tell me you didn't like that. Your lovely wet cunt would disagree."

And the way he said that word... the word that could usually only be described as wildly offending, was suddenly the hottest word to describe a woman's lady parts.

"Oh, yeah? That's because of Antony, not you, you dick."

"Is that so?..." for the second time that evening he used that line and Chloe's pussy was getting sick of it...or slick?

Lucifer leaned in, closer to Chloe. He was desperate to just get his lips on her. He was certain that the moment they touched hers, she'd melt and couldn't walk away from him anymore. Hell, he'd take her right here. That wasn't his plan all along but it was his plan now.

"Just you watch." That came out of Chloe's mouth before being signed off by her brain.

"Oh, but I plan to do more than watch actually." Her lips were in his reach but just before he could smash both of theirs together, Chloe hand on his chest pushed him away from her. "You don't always get what you want, Lucifer." With that she circled him and her hand was on the door handle, ready to leave the bathroom and join the others.

But Lucifer still had other plans and pushed his body against hers, effectively trapping her against the door with both his hands on either side of her, pushing the door closed.

He whispered in her ear "I don't believe you, Detective..." The way he used her title against her in this situation had her knees weak "...prove it."

_What? How?_

Chloe put her big girl-pants on and turned around in his 'cage' before speaking "I'll prove it to you, alright!..." she pushed him away from her again and he let her.

She turned again, her hand on the handle and before she pushed it down to open she said "You up for some dessert later? Because I am!"

Chloe didn't need to be any clearer than that. Lucifer somehow understood exactly what she was promising and he'd be damned if he didn't want to watch her have her dessert."

* * *

Lucifer behaved like a nice little Devil and Chloe could focus again on the conversation they were having. I turned out to be a lovely main course. Not just the food, but the company was alright. Chloe feared it would be far worse than this.

"Do you want the dessert menu?" The waiter asked as he walked by and stopped at their table and suddenly all the relaxation was thrown out the window.

"Yes, we'd love to." Lucifer answered because of course, he did. Attached with his I-can-give-you-goosebumbs-with-this tone and funnily enough, Chloe did get them straight away.

After about 5 long, stressful minutes, Chloe's head decided to go with the first option on the map, not that she actually read what it said. Her brain was too occupied with figuring out what to do and if she should do what she had in her mind. But finally, she decided that nothing would make her win this game they were playing AND give him a taste of his own medicine...Chloe Decker style.

The soufflé she ordered was written down by the waiter, along with another one for Antony, a Crème brûlée for Lucifer and a strawberry ice cream cup for Candy.

The ladder was suddenly squealed at by what appeared to be a a friend of hers with a stunning resemblance as for her style.

The other woman came in alone and quickly everybody at their table realized it would be a while till those chatty two ladies would finish their conversations hence they pointed out they hadn't seen each other for 'in like...forever'.

Chloe's mind had a wonderful epiphany. She kicked Antony in the shin and the ladder didn't even try to keep his little shock to himself. "Ow!" he exclaimed and looked questioningly at Chloe.

Lucifer noticed but didn't turn his head from the conversation Candy and 'Lola' were having, pretending to be listening.

Chloe knew as well, that Lucifer had noticed but she couldn't give a rat's ass. Ok, that was a total lie. She obviously wanted him to take notice. For only one specific reason.

Chloe winked at Antony whose mood changed in an instant and his eyelids shot up in excitement when Chloe pointed with her head to the bathrooms at the other side of the restaurant.

Lucifer stood abruptly "Excuse me, I'll have a smoke."

_Nope, you stopped smoking you bastard._ Chloe said mentally to herself.

Close behind Lucifer, she stood and shot Antony another look meaning for him to follow in a little while. He nodded and she went to the women's bathrooms.

Once in, she found Lucifer in one of the luxuriously, big and hygienic bathroom stalls, standing on the toilet, smirking wildly at her. He didn't say a word and neither did she.

_If drama school prepared me for anything..._

Lucifer closed the door and couldn't be seen anymore but Chloe sure knew he was still there. It took Antony only half a minute until he arrived in the bathroom as well and as soon as he turned around from closing the door, he was attacked by Chloe's lips on his. She kissed him feverishly and he kissed her back with as much vigor as he could muster.

They moaned into each other's kisses and Chloe pressed him into the sink while exploring his upper body with her hands. She opened her eyes for a second and she could see Lucifer in the mirror, smiling at her. He was beaming. Obviously, still not buying her making out session. _Bitch please, I could make out with the waitress right now, doesn't mean anything._ That was what his look was portraying and if she could see more than just his face, she'd bet he had his arms crossed as well, to drive his point home.

She would have to make a better point of her own.

She grabbed Antony's lapels and spun them around so she was able to push him into the stall, left of Lucifer's. Chloe debated for the moment it took her to get in there, if she was really willing to do this but then Lucifer's expression made her decision for her. She was going to show that Devil not to play with her, because he'd lose. Every. Time.

Chloe pushed Antony against the adjacent wall to Lucifer's stall and worked the buttons of his pants. This was not going to be a long thing. This was an in and out kind of situation. A quickie if you must.

She could see Lucifer above Antony, crossing his arms on top of the tiled wall, getting ready to watch live-porn. He was licking his lips and fuck, he was sexy as hell.

She stuck her hand into his pants and boxers as he moaned at the feeling of her hand around his rigid cock. He threw his head back but before he could see the air vents at the ceiling, Chloe moved her other hand to the back of his neck, pulling him down to once again lock their mouths.

She broke the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes "Don't open your eyes!"

It was her Cop-voice and he wouldn't dare to open his eyes if it meant she'd stop her actions right away. And it did mean that.

Obviously, he wasn't aware why she decided to give him that order, though the two other people in the room were very aware.

Chloe looked up, she met Lucifer's eyes and could still see the disbelieve in his eyes. He still thought she wasn't going through with this. She shot him a look of her determination and bend down sexily, giving Lucifer a show of removing Antony's pants and boxers in one swift move.

She looked up before coming close to Antony's cock and Lucifer gave her an approving look while sticking his tongue into his cheek, giving her a wink.

_Oh, how you're enjoying this. Just you wait...you'll soon regret you ever asked for proof!_

Instead of slowly working her way up to taking Antony's average cock into her mouth and licking up and down its shaft, she wetted her lips profusely and bobbed her head down, nearly fitting it all into her mouth. Antony's head hit the wall and she waited, frozen in place, only to have Lucifer give her a thumbs up that, in fact, he wasn't peeking.

She let her tongue swirl around the underside of his dick as her lips drew back again only to let him fall out of her mouth.

Again, in a quick motion, her lips were around him again and pushing back to accommodate most of his length while keeping her eyes locked on Lucifer.

She realized now that the glimmer left his eyes and was replaced by a dangerously dark black hole. He was affected by this. Hard. Which only gave her ammo to keep on sucking Antony's rifle. She went hard, sucking and licking her way up and down his length but before long she noticed her hair being in the way. Thank God she always kept a hairband around her wrist. She didn't let the cock out of her mouth, instead, she kept on going moving her head back and forth while tying her hair together and looking up at Lucifer. She'd have a smirk on her face if her mouth wasn't currently full.

Lucifer's own erection screamed to be sucked off by Chloe right about now. That woman had amazing skills and whilst he might not know this first hand, he'd argue he'd know this second hand.

His boxers were awfully tight and his belt buckle didn't exactly sit right with him either. The tip of his knob was currently squashed by it but he wouldn't dare move.

He was fixated by the actions the Detective was displaying for him. Granted, she didn't do this for him, but then again...didn't she? Well, he liked to think so.

Chloe's pace was getting faster and more erratic, she nearly had him and arguably it wouldn't say much about the stamina of that guy but Lucifer knew, he probably wouldn't last much longer either if his cock was being attacked by Chloe like this.

Antony's exhaled were getting heavier and the occasional moan made its way past his lips. He tried to be silent it case someone might come in but Chloe left all her inhibitions in her wine glass at the table and was working him hard, not caring about the wet noises her lips were making against his cock. She did care however for the expression Lucifer was having. It looked pained and overrun with jealousy to be in Antony's shoes. While Chloe's read 'Guess what, you could've had this if you didn't run off to Vegas...'

"Chloe..." Antony was about to tell her that it didn't take much anymore and simultaneously letting her make the choice of stopping if she wanted to.

Lucifer saw her answering expression and fuck did he have to bite hard down on his lip to refrain from making a sound. He did not know she had it in her and damn, was he wrong. Nor did he know this would be affecting him so much.

Chloe's lips were already feeling the numbness that comes from sucking a cock like a pro and she knew it would be over soon. She would definitely feel the muscles in her neck tomorrow but she didn't care. She knew she had won and Lucifer biting his lips so hard to not let out a sound, it was a wonder it didn't drew blood, was marvelous to look at.

A second later Antony emptied himself into Chloe's mouth and she swallowed the warm liquid as fast as possible, not loving the taste of it but she loved the feel of getting underneath Lucifer's skin, which was making the cum not that bad at all.

Lucifer watched Chloe suck Antony dry and if he didn't have that tiny little bit of self-control, he could've sworn he would've cum just by the look on her beautiful face mixed with the mischief in her eyes.

Antony took a moment to collect himself and he when he got the permission to open his eyes again he looked at Chloe in awe. That was the best blowjob he's ever received. He thought that it was porn worthy for some reason. She must've looked amazing during although he figured he wouldn't have lasted as long if he was allowed to look.

She motioned for him to leave the stall first and she would follow soon after. But not before looking up, licking her upper lip sensually while winking at him and finishing her 'good-bye' off with the raise of her right hand and the middle finger in the air.

Soon after Antony left the room and Chloe followed him on his heels.

_It's time to get a divorce..._

* * *

I hope this helped with your frustrations of Chloe not being mad enough about the fact Lucifer left her and got married to Candy.

I would love to hear all your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean the world to me.

I'm so sorry but I decided against writing a second chapter to the last story. I just didn't exactly know how to continue and I felt I left it on quite the (good) cliff hanger :D but if someone decided to write a second chapter to it...feel free and I'd love to read it! :)

Right, on to this one...

This is a request from: rngingersnaps. I'm not a 100% pleased with this but I still hope it's to your liking.

* * *

**What if... Lucifer teased Chloe that she couldn't have resisted if he ever really tried to seduce her sooner.**

First off... let me start by saying... Chloe's dream... wasn't a dream.

They're in his penthouse making out, ready to get more clothes off each other. Lucifer's shirt already hit the floor and Chloe's buttons are open...

Chloe is kissing Lucifer like her life depended on it. She's devouring the Devil in front of her and no longer thinking about the possible consequences that could come of this. She gave in and damn her if this wasn't the best life decision she ever made.

Lucifer moaned into the kiss. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that at the one moment he didn't try to seduce her, she decided to let him have a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

"Detective, Do we have another case?"

He came down the stairs to Lux' bar and approached Chloe.

"Not exactly, Lucifer. Uhm... can we talk in private?"

He figured something bad was happening. The detective never hesitated. She was always quite sure of her words. Even in the rare occasions where he shocked her with his actions, she always was quick to come back at him with an eye roll or some wit. Not this time, though. She looked... nervous?!

"Yes, sure. Come." And he motioned for her to follow him into the elevator up to his penthouse. She sure as hell looked like she could use a drink. Maybe that nervousness would ease a little. But as soon as the elevator doors closed, Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

He decided one drink wouldn't do it but before the elevator doors opened so he could pour her those drinks, her lips were on his and it took him a second to realize what was going on.

"Detective." He coaxed out between kisses, shocked at her urgent kisses. She was basically attacking him and once he came back to reality and knew what his tongue was for, he used it and kisses her back with as much urgency as she displayed. They tumbled back and forth. From one wall to the other, both fighting for control and pushing the other against the metal.

They moaned into each other's mouth, finally able to do what both so desperately desired.

Lucifer picked her up once the elevator arrived and placed her on his loved piano. She looked gorgeous up there and he couldn't pass up the thought on how she looked bent over it.

He kissed her once more after taking his jacket off and Chloe kissed him back with intensity while trying to get his shirt open, only to rip it apart seconds later, frustrated with the buttons that weren't opening in time.

Lucifer gave her an approving murmur, still not wanting to let go of her lips. He was sure to take his time. The Detective wasn't going to leave till morning. And he was hell-bent on dragging out the night.

He lifted her up once more and settled on the couch with her kneeling above him. Lucifer loved his women on top. Not that he didn't love them beneath him equally as much but since the Detective chose to take the lead, he wasn't going to complain.

* * *

Between kisses and groping each other, Lucifer said "Mhhh.. I should've seduced you sooner, Detective. This truly feels magnificent, don't you think?"

Chloe chuckled and answered "Sooner? This was the one time you didn't try."

Lucifer replied in a heartbeat "Yes but let's be honest. I didn't really try, Detective. If I would have you wouldn't have been able to resist me. Trust me!"

For the last two words, his voice dropped an octave, giving her a delicious feeling in her abdomen, also an annoyed one as she registered his words.

"You're kidding, right? You did try... hard. And I didn't resist or anything. I wasn't interested before, Lucifer. Tonight, I just said to myself...why not? Besides..." And her voice dropped an octave as well "...your Jedi thing doesn't work on me. So if you're saying that I couldn't resist you if I tried... you are so wrong, Mister."

Lucifer was stunned. And intrigued. "Morningstar..." he continued for her "... and allow me, Miss Decker, to prove you wrong."

With that he pulled her head towards him, locking their lips in a deep kiss.

He swirled his tongue around her expertly, making her moan in the process. He quickly unlocked their lips and looked mischievously into her eyes.

She knew exactly what he was going for. Her moan apparently meant that she already lost the war and couldn't resist him already. But it was going to take more than that. "That all you got, Lucifer?" and the way she breathed his name, nearly had him crumbling. But he wasn't so easy to beat either.

He pulled her body closer, making her feel the erection that was straining against his trousers. Chloe ground her hips against it which earned her a moan from the Devil in response "Looks more like you're the one who can't resist, huh?"

Lucifer's eyes went wide before a grin appeared on his face "The difference is, Detective, I've never desired to in the first place." And maybe that would be her downfall. She didn't expect him to turn on her so fast. She expected him to play the same game, to try and resist her, too and that both of them, sometime soon wouldn't be able to resist either and have mind-blowing sex together, that would only be repeated hopefully every day after that but no, he was playing a whole different game altogether and suddenly she was the only one on the chopping block. If she wasn't able to resist him now, he would be right. And worst of all, he would have won.

Lucifer made Chloe aware that they were still in a delicious position and that her pussy was quite close to his hard cock, yet still too far away, as he thrusted his hips up to hers.

She made a noise that sounded strangely like a moan but she tried to bite it back. Lucifer's smile only grew wider because he was now sure she wouldn't be able to resist the Devil for much longer.

Chloe made the only reasonable choice by climbing off his lap. Lucifer surprisingly didn't stop her. He also didn't stop his stupid grin from growing ear to ear.

She got up and walked over to the bar. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it rapidly, trying to get her head in order.

Lucifer stalked across his living room and caught up with her. She stood at the bar, facing away from him as he put both hands on the bar, on either side of her and slowly leaned up against her. This would've been better if she were, too missing her shirt but it would do just fine for now.

Chloe felt Lucifer approaching and she thought about moving away but quickly realized that would only prove his point...sooner. She decided to stay out and focus on... I don't know... the paperwork she still had to file at work?!

His body was now pressed against her back and she could feel his rock hard abs against her. The ones she so desperately wanted to run her fingers and nails over, make him moan at the touch and probably herself, too.

Lucifer didn't stop there, though. He moved in more, even slower than before, effectively pressing her front against the bar top. There was nowhere she could go now, no matter how and where she moved from there, her body would be moving against his in delicious ways and she would be faced by his irresistible eyes.

Which, Chloe quickly realized as well. So again, she stayed put. Even when Lucifer ever so slowly rocked his hips against her, making her feel his erection against her butt crack. She had to bite down on her lower lip to shut up her senses, that were currently screaming at her to push her ass back and bent down so that his cock would rub against her swollen lips.

Lucifer felt Chloe's breath hitch and no doubt, she was biting her lip to stop her from moaning. He only wished she turned around so he could see the delicious war going on in her head and the reactions that were caused by it. Although, he couldn't complain about his current position. The Detective's ass cheeks felt heavenly against his dick and he had to keep himself from moaning if he were in her position. Which, he wasn't. So he didn't. And it got him a little whimper in return.

He leaned in some more, to the point where his head was now between Chloe's and her shoulder. He tilted his head up to whisper in her ear "Have I told you today that you smell absolutely delicious, Detective?" Chloe inhaled sharply but deeply, not responding to his question when he just continued "Indeed..." he trailed off only to inhale deeply which made Chloe shudder while some more of her juices gathered in a pool inside her panties "...good enough to eat!"

Even the thought of boring paperwork couldn't stop that moan from escaping.

Lucifer chuckled and gave her another one of his hip rolls which pinned her more against the bar and her breath hitched again.

She was so close from losing control but the little she had left, she voiced out after clearing her throat "I think... I should go."

"Oh, but we have a point to prove Darling. Unless there's something with the urchin or work is calling, I won't unlock the elevator," he said while taking one of his hands off the bar top and started caressing her side. He started at her hip and went all the way up her ribs to suddenly stop just right of her breast. Chloe took the opportunity and moved out of his grasp. She felt his whole body as she moved. She so desperately wanted to feel him underneath her today, why did he do this to her?

"You can't hold me, prisoner, Lucifer!" she said as she crossed her arms just beneath her breasts. She didn't realize what that would do to her cleavage, especially since the highest two buttons of her blouse were opened.

Lucifer's eyes went shamefully down her body and appreciated her breasts pressed together. He licked his lips, making his point very clear what would happen if she decided to stop resisting him.

"I'm not, Detective. You can cum and go...and cum again, as you please. You only have to stop lying to...well, yourself really." And his mocking grin was giving Chloe dirty thoughts on how to wipe it off his face.

"Who's to say you won't let me leave after I do?" she couldn't stop her own teasing voice from following his. Damn him for making her so...horny!

"I give you my word, Detective. Let me make you cum...Once! After that... it's your choice if you want to stay or not."

Before he finished his sentence, she was getting annoyed again. He's used to getting everything he wants...

"That's bullshit, Lucifer. I need to go home" (no she didn't!)

"It's up to you. I can drag this out or I can have you roll your head back in ecstasy, in about 5 minutes."

"Haha right." And she cursed herself inwardly because... if that didn't sound like a challenge then what did?

Apparently, Lucifer felt the same as he walked towards her rapidly and kissed her dirtily while pushing her against that damn elevator.

She moaned into his lips and he took it as an invitation to lick inside her mouth and take her tongue prisoner.

Lucifer's hand was on her neck, tilting her head up to meet his devouring lips while the other was making its way down her body.

He had 5 minutes and he wasn't going to waste them. His hand found her waistband and found its way towards her front, opening the button and the zipper.

Chloe was happily snogging Lucifer and earning herself some moans of him.

He rolled his hips into hers and she gasped at the contact. He pulled away again only to shove down her pants and knickers at once.

Chloe was slightly shocked but couldn't take a breath before Lucifer's lips were on hers again.

He was going to finger her over the edge. He knew it only took mere moments before a woman came on them. Positive she was wet by now he dipped a finger between her folds, coming up to meet her swollen clit when he moaned at the touch. She was positively soaking.

Lucifer came back to look into Chloe's eyes, dark blue eyes filled with lust were staring back at him and he licked his lips before dropping down to his knees.

He shoved her pants and underwear down while she moved out of them.

Again, not wasting any time, he launched forward, pressing his face between her thighs and he groaned as he licked through her folds. "Oh, you're so delicious, Detective." He continued munching on her. Licking and sucking. Swirling his tongue around her swollen clit, which got him a moan every time.

She was so close now but he wasn't going to make her cum with his fingers inside her. He was only going to use his tongue.

He stuck it inside and hummed at how tight she was. He lapped his tongue against her entrance, entering her in a swift move and angled his face so that his nose would bump against her clit with every stroke.

Chloe moaned and spread her legs further so Lucifer would have more access. He moved his hands to her thighs and gripped her ass cheeks with the tips of his fingers.

Chloe's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was close to ecstasy as Lucifer promised and with another couple of fast bumps against her clit, she was coming on his tongue and her head hit the metal behind her.

She moaned and rocked her hips against Lucifer's face as he lapped up her juices, moaning and humming. She looked and tasted delicious. There was no way Chloe could deny herself some more of his pleasure.

Chloe slowly came down off her high and winced when Lucifer's nose bumped against her clit. He got the hint and stopped only after having his last lick.

He lapped up all the juices remaining on his lips, not taking his eyes off hers when he came up again.

Chloe couldn't deny that he looked hot as hell, licking his lips where her wetness still glistened. He came up and before he made the move, she did and pulled him towards her as she ravished his mouth, tasting both herself and his very Luciferness.

He groaned into the kiss and quickly moved his hands back to her ass, squeezing it firmly which made Chloe moan at the feeling. He lifted her up by her butt cheeks and she squealed before wrapping her legs around his torso.

Just like Lucifer predicted, she wouldn't be able to resist him for long. Once his tongue came into play, she lost the fight and the war altogether. Chloe though didn't even think about a war anymore. She just wanted to feel the same feeling again, she felt a minute ago. If that meant giving up her ego, then be it. He would probably hold it over her head but for what it's worth, she had methods of her own and she would be using them to hold them over his head in no time.

Lucifer carried her to the bedroom while he was happily kissing and sucking her neck on the walk there. Chloe had her fingers in his hair and kissed his neck with as much passion and lust as he did.

Lucifer laid her onto the bed and followed soon after her, hovering above her and taking in the beautiful sight of a blushed Detective.

"You look absolutely beautiful when you stop resisting, Detective."

And suddenly Chloe's opinion changed on losing the war. How could she let him win? He would never, not hold this over her head. Did she really think this was only going to be mentioned...what? not every possible second?

Oh god, what has she done?

Lucifer on the other hand, didn't want her doubting herself. True, he wasn't going to let her down easy. He was going to make sure, she never forgot that she indeed, couldn't resist the devil. 'Jedi'-powers or not. But also, he didn't want her to put on her clothes again and leave just because he would tease her. No, he was going to make sure that she got everything out of this she desired if she was going to be teased for it for the rest of her life. At least then, she wouldn't regret it and he could proudly tease her about it when no doubt she would be able to tease him about some things in the future.

So he used his hand to hold back her head giving him better access to her neck when he bit down close to her ear, making her gasp out in pleasure.

He was correct. That would make her push the pressing thoughts to the back of her head for at least a while, when he continued pressing kisses along her neck, soon reaching her collar bone where his tongue peeked out, licking alongside it only to disregard it the next moment and moving on to her cleavage.

He used his other hand to open the remaining buttons on her shirt and opened it.

Lucifer pushed her bra down exposing her nipples which he claimed in eagerness, humming around it. She moaned and arched her back into Lucifer's mouth and she could swear he heard his smug chuckle in her head.

He was enjoying having her at his mercy and even though she desperately didn't want him to have that much power over her, she felt herself caring less by the second.

Lucifer switched over to her other nipple, licking and sucking it into perky perfection while his other hand went to swirl his fingers around the wet tip.

She was breathing hard again and he was sure she was ready for another orgasm.

He leaned up and looked at her. She was flushed and her breasts were moving up and down with each heavy breath. He would love to just take her, make her cum on his cock, again and again, but he controlled himself. No, she was going to cum at least once more before her slickness was going to become a home for his twitching cock.

Lucifer licked and kissed down her stomach, both his hands now teasing her nipples. He reached her wet sex again and looked down. Her pink, glistening skin looked deliciously ready to be taken and her nub proudly stood, swollen and begging for some attention.

"Oh, Detective. I just can't stop myself." And before she could even ask what he meant, his mouth was on her again, lapping his tongue around her clit again. She gasped and it nearly turned into a scream, she was taken aback so quickly. He was not making false promises. He really was amazing in bed!

His tongue restlessly licked against her nub and she felt the pressure building again. She didn't want to come again before he didn't have at least some pleasure himself so she started to move away from him, up the bed. But Lucifer had other ideas and his arms went underneath her thighs, wrapping around them and holding her in place.

"Not so fast, Darling. We do have a point to prove, remember?" he winked at her before getting back to business. He continued his delicious torture and lapped up and down her clit while every once in a while swirling around it, dirtily spreading her wetness and his saliva over her sex.

She couldn't care less about how 'dirty' she got down there as long as he delivered, and he sure did if before was any indication. Nobody, ever! but maybe her vibrator got her to release so damn fast.

Lucifer felt the Detective's legs relax. She was in no mood anymore to get away from his restless tongue so he unhooked one of his arms and without so much as a warning placed a finger at her entrance and pushed it in quickly.

She gasped and moaned as he curled it upwards, no doubt making her cum again in rapid succession.

Her hips were involuntary rocking against his fingers, making them hit that spot in her every time he curled his fingers upwards while his tongue was lapping furiously at her clit now sending her over the edge, mere seconds after.

She cried out in pleasure, rocking her hips against his face which he approved hummingly off. The humming around her clit only prolonged her orgasm and she gasped as she slowed down her movements, riding out the aftershocks.

She was thoroughly spent and she didn't even lay a hand on Lucifer, yet. Though, Chloe could happily pass out already.

Lucifer let her come down from her high as he used the time to clean his face. He licked his lips again, lapping up the rest of her juices, moaning softly at the taste again. He used the back of his hands to clean around his mouth and the tip of his nose as he witnesses Chloe's breathing slow down again, she had her eyes closed, laying still on his bed. "Mhh, you make a lovely sight, Detective. I could get used to this."

The corner of her lips turned up into a smile. "Mhh." She murmured her approval but didn't open her eyes.

Lucifer took off his trousers and joined her in bed, leaving his boxers on, he laid down next to her. Propping his head on his hand, looking down at her exposed body and admiring it, her.

He gave her another minute to recover but noticed her breathing was slowing even more. Lucifer stroked Chloe's cheek with his thumb while the rest of his hand was resting along her neck. Chloe weakly opened her eyes, looking up at Lucifer and she looked heaven sent. The way she looked at him through her lashes sent a shiver down his spine. "You didn't think we were done, yet, did you, Detective?" and his mischievous smile was back as he picked up by her ribs and pulled her on top of him.

* * *

Tell me what you think :) I'm always happy to read your thoughts :))


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Sorry, I took my time. It's been crazy at home. Didn't have time to write, let alone have a moment to sit down and think about what to write:)

A thanks to the latest guest comment who said that I might want to put Chloe and Lucifer as Characters to this story so more people would see... I specifically haven't done that because I would also take requests between a different pairing if it sounds interesting for me to write ;)

Anyhow,... Dear, imly , who brought this request to me... I hope you're satisfied and I hope I did your idea justice. Sorry again for the delay.

Btw... season 3, Episode 17 if you guys wanna rewatch.

Enjoy you, crazy kids ;)

* * *

**What if... Axara invited a special guest to her concert?**

"Morning, Detective." Lucifer came in luringly into the bullpen.

Chloe doesn't even flinch, she just looks at him questioningly while he read her stare with confusion "What?"

She throws back another questioningly 'what' before she continues "You sure you don't wanna throw a surprise party for the guy in evidence lock-up?"

In return, Lucifer laughs mockingly but agrees with her sarcastic tone, being aware now that his earlier efforts of taking the Detective out of his spotlight and focus on other people, tremendously backfired. "Right. Yes, I suppose I deserve that. No. No, I am back to status quo, since I realized ultimately... I can't control you. Or, the world around you for that matter. So there's no point trying to extinguish the proverbial spotlight, is there? I might just have to take a knife to the chest every now and then." He pointed with his finger to his left shoulder, which arm was in a sling.

A chuckle escaped Chloe "Right." She replied while shaking her head at Lucifer's Luciferness, yet again.

In that moment, Lucifer spotted concert tickets on Chloe's desk. "Hello? Ticket's for Axara's show." He picked them up in a swift move and realized "Tonight? Excellent! Right, what time shall I pick you up?"

_Nonononono, please earth swallow me up. Why? Why Chloe did you have to agree to go with Pierce? WHYYYY... wait a second. More importantly. Why do you not even mention the fact that Lucifer rudely invited himself? (Funny, so did Marcus. And you hated when he did it but politely chose not to say anything about it...) _

_I mean... who does he think he is?... Right... the Devil... let's not even go there._

"Uhm..." _Gosh, how do I explain this one... _"Well..." _way to make it awkward... _"it didn't seem like you were that interested in hanging out with me lately so,..." _oh man, that must've stung... but it's not like it isn't true..._ "Pierce and I are gonna go together." _Puh *inwardly swiping sweat off my forehead* it's out now... why don't I feel better though... _

Lucifer's reply came pretty quickly, in tow with his obvious-but-not-wanting-to-show-he's hurt-face. _That does sting._

Quickly, but just a little too late he recovered, thinking it was quick enough "Right, of course." He couldn't blame her for that decision, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like... well, hell. "Of course..." he repeats himself, looking down at the tickets in his hand and having to give them back to her. He placed them on the table again "Well, have fun..." But you know what? It did still sting! "...Heard she's amazing live." He couldn't, if he tried, not let that sarcastic tone grit through his teeth. Quickly, he avoided the eye contact, turned around and left the bullpen.

Later that day, Lucifer sat further away from Chloe, unknowingly spying on her when Pierce came into view as he stopped at the Detective's desk. They were talking but from where Lucifer sat, he couldn't hear what about. They were smiling at each other and a feeling came up Lucifer's body like he was close to hurling. It was sickening to watch her laughing at whatever Pierce said.

Just as Chloe stood to leave, Lucifer noticed it was already time for them to go to the concert. He watched them leave, obviously focused on the better assets of the Detective, unlike her taste in men obviously. She was deeply flawed there.

Them, becoming friends... what would happen to their banter?

* * *

"Yes, hi Axara. It's me Lucifer." He spoke into his phone, awaiting her response.

"Yes, I know you gotta prepare for your show. Listen, I have an idea..."

* * *

"You really didn't have to do that, you know?!"

"Really, Chloe it's my pleasure. Also, you invited me to this concert so I have to thank you for that."

_I didn't invite you! _ Chloe almost said but was adamant to keep her mouth shut. No, she was going to have fun tonight, just like a special someone told her to. And just because he didn't ask her first... to invite himself to come along... she wasn't going to let that affect her mood. Maybe next time, if he 'behaved' she'd go to another concert with him. This was just a gig between colleagues.

"Hehe" she fake laughed "Ok, then."

They took their VIP seats with the nacho ball Pierce got for the two of them and waited for Axara to play her first track.

It wasn't long and only a couple of minutes of awkward silence in between little, boring topics before she finally graced them with her presence and immediately Chloe vowed to sit back and enjoy.

Axara played 2 songs before she turned to her fans and told an inspiring story that definitely had everything to do with the last couple of days, she didn't specifically talked about it, probably afraid to ruin the mood and decided to go with something uplifting and in the sense of '_once you fall down, you get up, adjust your crown and move on' _like the true (drama-)queen that she was.

Chloe smiled at her speech. That's what she laughed about her job. Making stuff like this happen, having her on stage again. Doing good in the worl-... "..More nachos?" _Urghhh shut up. You're killing my train of thought._

Chloe turned her gaze to Pierce and the nacho ball in his hands which barely held any more nachos. It looked like he took this 'date' as a cheat day. "No, thanks."

She gave him another fake smile that could pass as a real one by anyone clueless enough.

Another 2 songs went by and Axara again talked a little about what tours she still had planned and that she would love to have an amazing audience like the one she'd had today and that she is excited for the reacting of the new song she was now going to sing.

She also said this would be her last song of the night, where disappointing sound could be heard from the whole crowd. It had been amazing and Chloe truly felt that she would've wanted to listen to her more. Yes, even with her current company... who in all fairness, she didn't speak to much during the concert. But then again, isn't that what you do? Isn't talking ruining the experience? I bet another certain person couldn't keep their mouth shut long enough to make it through one song, she thought smiling

The song was epic and she sang it with such soul, Chloe had goosebumps the whole time. It was over and the crowd cheered, clearly loving the song as much as Chloe did who also, couldn't keep herself from standing up and applauding the amazing singer who she protected for the better time of a week.

"That was amazing. She really is amazing live!" _That's exactly what Lucifer said..._

"Yes, she is."

"Shame that was her last song. I could've sat here all night with you." _Debatable but..._"Yes, her voice is just epic. I could've listened to her longer, as well." *HINT*

"Thank you so much. You have been absolutely great you guys. I hope I see you again and I'm so blessed to have amazing fans like you. I Love you." She blew the crowd kisses and they all cheered.

She turned around, heading off the stage. One step, two steps. Then she abruptly stopped but turned around quickly and practically ran those steps back to the microphone "Oh so sorry you guys. I nearly forgot..." it didn't sound convincing at all, just as she intended when she winked at her fans "I've got a surprise for you and I've been dying to do this again..."

"Oh, so maybe there is another song..." Pierce said to Chloe as she silently agreed with him, still standing, listening to the queen on the big screen directly in front of her. "Just to let you know. None of this was planned. We decided to do this spontaneously today so we said we'll take a song everybody knows so I expect you all to sing along..." she empathized the last word while winking again before she went on "...and hopefully leave here on a very positive note. Please welcome..."

"Looks like we are staying a little longer after all." _The way he says that...-"_

Chloe's thoughts were cut off by Axara "Lucifer Morningstar!" she screamed into the microphone and Chloe stood there, dumbfounded as Lucifer made his way over to Axara. He kissed her on the cheek politely and before he spoke into the microphone he brought from behind the stage, they shared an exciting look with each other, clearly looking forward to this.

Not that Chloe's thought had caught up with her, yet, but she would surely have something to say about that right now.

Oh, and how dare he?

"Did you know about this?" her eyes were still focused on the cooing going on right in front of her on that mega screen they were seated in front because of their veryIP tickets. It took her a moment to register the person next to her was talking to her "What?" she answered, reluctantly turning her eyes away from Lucifer.

"Did you know he was going to be here?"

_Wait... is that anger in his eyes? What the fuck? Why even. And why would he care?_

"What? No. It's as much a surprise to me as it is to you." _Especially, because he definitely wouldn't be on stage if I didn't go with you... In fact, he'd be sitting right there._

And maybe it was him sitting there, that made her realize she was still standing. She quickly took her seat and just as she sat down, Lucifer spoke "Yes, thank you..." (for the cheering from the rest of the crowd, who weren't as awestruck) "...I really hope you like this little duet. It's not something I normally sing but it just sounded right..." This time it was Lucifer winking and she'd hate to say this, scratch that, wouldn't ever dream of saying this, but it looked just as if he were smirking and winking only at her. _That bastard _she thought, smirking back inwardly, trying very hard not to let it show.

Lucifer took a couple of steps back, joining Axara in the middle of the stage where they waited for the music to set in.

As soon as it started Lucifer half screamed, half sang into the crowd "C'mon!"

_No way. _Chloe said under her breath.

Axara continued:

_Alalalala long. Alalalala long li long long long. Hey! _

It was quite the odd and also beautiful mix of the fun and happy song they chose, mixed with Axara's soulful and deep voice. It actually mixed pretty well, Chloe thought.

Lucifer:

_Standing across the room I saw you smile *wink* _(right into the goddamn camera) with a finger pointing right into it as well. If it weren't for Chloe knowing Lucifer, her thoughts would probably tell her that he's just a good performer, doing a good job of approaching the crowd. But sadly/(luckily) she knows him and god if she didn't know who he was singing about.

Her cheeks were going crimson, so hard she felt them warm in an instant.

_Said I wanna talk to you-uu for a little while..._

_But before I make my move _*side steps on stage_*, my emotions start running wi-ild _*tugs at his lapel while making a fan motion*

_My tongue gets ti-ied _(if he didn't need to sing right now, he'd have his tongue playfully trying to push through his cheek, Chloe's sure.)

_and that's no lie *one finger swaying in front of the camera* _(_I've never lied to you, Detective)_

_I'm looking in your ey-es, looking in your big blue eyes_

_Oh yeeaaah_ *dropping an octave* And now it's official he was singing about her. Because she knew her 90's jam and the correct line would've been 'big brown eyes'.

If her cheeks could glow brighter, they would. She'd absolutely kill him. Right after... she needed to sort out another BURNING issue that she was unaware of till now.

_Girl, I want to make you sweat *wiggling of eyebrows*_

_Sweat, till you can sweat no more *Wink*_

_And if you cry *very high pitched sound_*...resembling somewhat a sound one might make in a specific situation

_I'm gonna push it some more – oh – ore (did he just? No he didn't...) *basically pushing his hips into the camera only a few feet away, mimicking a certain thrusting, on every oh sound*_

_Girl, I want to make you sweat, sweat till you can sweat no more_

_And if you cry out_

_I'm gonna push it, push it some mo-ore *thrusting his hips on every push and Oh sound*_ Chloe couldn't keep her eyes anywhere but in between his hips if she tried, and she figured nobody in the crowd could. If she were able to see Axara right now, she would know that she was admiring the opposite, equally nicely shaped, side without shame.

Axara:

A la la la la long. A la la la la long long li long long long

Lucifer:

_Come on *moving his hand in front of the camera as to show someone to come closer while he looked his smug Devilness*_

_Axara:  
A la la la la long. A la la la la long long li long long long_

_(...)_

Chloe felt like hot waves came over her throughout the song. Lucifer really put the show on thick and she felt it. It felt so personal and somehow she never really listened to those lyrics quite to that extent. She always had this song as a very carefree song in her mind, now that changed into heavily sexual frustrated song and it was probably going to bother her from now on, every time she would listen to this song. _Damn, Lucifer._

Oh, how she wanted to scream that now, riding him... Ehm...uppps?!

"He ruined a perfectly good night."

Chloe coughed when she got startled by Marcus. Luckily she wasn't drinking at that moment, otherwise, the row below them would've gotten quite wet. Maybe just as wet as she was by now.

_...you mean he made it? Well, made it so I'm hot and bothered now._

"Maybe they decided on doing a show together since he played bodyguard." _Oh, and all the other things I'd let him play with me..._

Apparently, the Devil doesn't lie but his partner in crime sure does.

"Mhhh." Came from Marcus and it sounded like an angry but otherwise not caring grunt.

Lucifer was already off stage by now and Axara was saying her final goodbye's when Chloe and Pierce decided to call it a night.

They went back to Pierce's car when he asked Chloe "Do you wanna go out for a drink? I know this bar..."

But before he could finish his sentence, Chloe intervened "No, Marcus. I'm really sorry. It was a great evening and I really enjoyed the concert. But to be honest, I haven't been out this late in like forever and I really need my bed right now."

_This is how Lucifer feels? Interesting! Certainly feels funny._

This time, she didn't lie. Not technically, just like Lucifer always didn't. Since Trixie, there weren't many nights where she went out late. And she did need her bed. True, for very different reasons than implied but she didn't say she was tired after all. Ergo, no lie.

"I understand, Chloe." And maybe for once this evening, he got the underlying hint.

He drove them across town quickly for there not to be too much awkward silence, although the radio did help, and set Chloe off at her home.

She went inside and practically fell against the door. What a rollercoaster ride this evening was. It started out really slow, almost boring, the music helping driving the carriage into twists and turns, then slowing down again whenever Marcus budded in but then it suddenly went into one looping after another and Chloe had to mentally fan herself to keep from spontaneously combusting.

Now, it all came to a stop and she was leaning against her front door, a little exhausted, her hair maybe not a mess but her head certainly was and right about now she had doubts of taking another drive. Should she really? Or should she just let it go and go to bed? Not take care of it tonight. Maybe tomorrow she could give it a go, possibly with another person in mind.

The adrenaline rush came to a halt and slowly faded away after this ride and Chloe took a breath while pushing herself off the front door. She turned around and looked through the little window inside it as if staring at the imaginable roller coaster.

She could ride again? After all, it was quite fun, wasn't it?

* * *

Chloe made her way to Lux. More specifically, Lucifer's penthouse. She figured by now he'd already be there. It was about an hour after the show. And even if he wasn't, she was adamant to wait for him there. The only thing she hoped for was: No groupies.

* * *

Lucifer stepped into the elevator, riding up to his penthouse after spending about half an hour at the bar, trying to drown his pathetic jealousy in a couple of whiskey glasses. After the show, Lucifer went straight to Lux because Axara herself seemed pretty busy and he felt like he'd only ruin her night after his high of singing a very different version of a popular 90's song, came crashing down as he kept looking on his phone for about 20 minutes, checking if the Detective had anything to say about his performance. To be honest, he'd take anything. Good or bad because at least that meant he'd still be on her radar. That she'd still let him know whether it was a silly performance or that she'd still yell at him over text through a phone call that it was a very unprofessional thing to do, especially since he knew she went there with Marcus. Anything, he would've taken her angry over not even thinking about at least texting him. He was sure she got the message, it was pretty clear.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he moved lightning fast to retrieve it from his pocket but as he saw the caller ID, his smile faded. Regardless he composed himself and answered "Hello, Darling. What can I do for you?"

A playful angry voice answered "You can tell me where you've been off to? I thought we were gonna celebrate?"

Lucifer huffed out a laugh "You seemed quite busy. I didn't want to intrude. Besides, I'm not up to celebrate today, Axara."

Without having to be told twice, Axara got the hint "It's about your Detective, isn't it? That song... and the way you performed it..." Lucifer could hear the smirk in her voice "...got anything to do with the tickets I send her?"

You really couldn't say this drama queen wasn't smart. She could put two and two together quite fast... 'not that a blind man couldn't regarding those two...'

"Yes, well... " Lucifer thought back to the moment he had this idea, he was so excited because he figured it would at least make her smile and dump that bore, Pierce but sadly, nothing of the sort seemed to have happened. "...Let's just say it didn't have the desired effec-..."

Lucifer got caught off by the moment after the doors to his penthouse opened when he saw Chloe sitting on his couch.

"Lucifer?" Axara on the other end of the line, noticed the change in Lucifer, abruptly stopping to speak and wondered what got him startled.

Chloe's head turned at the sound of the elevator arriving and she immediately swayed her head into the direction where Lucifer was apparently talking to someone on the phone when he noticed her being in his apartment which got him stopping in his tracks.

He looked like he'd seen a ghost. _Good, at least I'm not the only one getting startled tonight._

"Lucifer?..." And it only took Axara another second to figure out that there's probably only one person that could startle him tonight. Probably the same person he watched out for to appear on his screen a mere hour ago where he was still backstage after the song they both performed.

"No way. She's there isn't she? Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" and she ended the call with a wink and a huge smile on her face.

Lucifer only half registered what Axara was saying. He definitely got the last part, though and tugged his phone back into his pocket. "Detective..." and his smirk was back. "...And here I was thinking you were on a date... with someone other than the Devil himself." _Seeing as he's the one standing right in front of you now._

Chloe got up from the couch, marching towards him while speaking in a half angry, half...something else tone "Yes, well it's quite hard when your partner pops up and starts singing about how he'd like to push it some more after you cry out!"

Chloe was very proud of her voice not cracking. She felt good about sending the right message...which was that she'd mad at Lucifer... obviously. And he should definitely know that he shouldn't have done what he did.

Lucifer though could see straight through her. He gently and slowly took off his suit jacket, letting Chloe know that he was getting comfortable. He waited a little before he replied to her, taking the time to undo his cufflinks, setting them on the bar next to him and pushing up his sleeves.

His next movements were very fast and Chloe hardly noticed what was happening before Lucifer's hands were on her waist, grabbing her in a firm hold and lifting her onto the bar top, right next to where he placed his cufflinks.

"And you're here, Detective..." practically purring his pet name for her and continuing with his most sexy, husky voice "...to tell me you obviously hated the mere idea of this?"

Chloe was very aware of his hands, still on her hips, not releasing their pressure, keeping her in a tight hold.

"Uhmmm..."

Lucifer took her dumbfoundedness as his cue to intervene with another suggestion "No, you're here..." he took a step forward so that he stood in between her thighs and leaned into her slowly, giving her the time to back away. She didn't so he moved his head into the crook of her neck and started whispering into her ear with his velvet voice which promised so many good and especially bad things "...because you couldn't stop imagining how my tongue gets tied... inside you and how you were so desperately wet... for me to make you sweat." He pulled away from her just enough to look her in those big blue eyes before his right hand slid downwards just as he spoke again "Am I getting warmer, Detective?"

Chloe's breath hitched and that was a good enough answer for Lucifer. He crashed his lips against hers and pulled her towards him by the help of his other hand that went to the small of her back.

It took Chloe a moment to respond but when she did, she did so with a breathy moan and opened her mouth to Lucifer's aggressive tongue which she welcomed with her own, swirling around his.

He groaned into the kiss, savoring it with his hands going all over her till they had to break apart for air.

Chloe took a deep breath. She felt like she saw stars. Why had she waited so long to do this? This surely was a hell of a rollercoaster ride and the cherry on top of a spectacular concert.

And she felt braver now. Clearly, the song was Lucifer's way of apologizing for keeping her at arms length for their last case, and also a promise. A very delicious one, Chloe was going to find out.

"C'mon then. Show me how you're going to make me sweat!" she mocked.

"Ohohh.." Lucifer liked and went in for the next kiss while opening the buttons of her blouse. In between moans and sloppy licks, Lucifer got Chloe out of her blouse and noticed quite the sexy bra underneath which he wasn't expecting from his modest partner "Uhh, Detective. Now I'm not even sure if I should take this number off you. You look spectacular!" and he ravished her with his hungry eyes, nearly enough of a promise of what the evening held.

Chloe's cheeks turned red while she failed at biting back the moan that escaped at his words. Lucifer's smirk turned cheeky and he lunged forward, attacking her decolletage, leaving kisses and the occasional bite mark all over her skin there.

He caressed the skin beneath her boobs with his delicate but strong hands, making her whimper in return. His right hand moved up and he hooked a finger underneath the material and pulled it down just a little to let his tongue swirl over her nipple, making it hard in just a couple of licks. He hummed when he finally took the nub into his mouth while pulling at it with his lips.

Chloe couldn't agree more with his humming. The sensation he was giving her had her reeling already and they've barely even started.

Lucifer took her out of her reverie as he bit down hard. She cried out in pain and was quickly rewarded with southing rolls of his tongue, sending shivers down to her core.

"We've got you crying out already... mhhh, what next?!" it was a rhetorical question because in Chloe's mind she already signed a paper stating that Lucifer was to do with her, whatever he desired.

He continued his ministrations on her other breast and Chloe let her head fall back at the sensation Lucifer was giving her. She already knew that the foreplay was going to be more amazing than probably any sex she's ever had. Speaking of... that, would probably be epic and make her sweat till she couldn't sweat no more.

He bit her other nipple and she cried out, getting caught off guard again.

"Detective..." he cooed "...So responsive. Let's see what it's like down there once I really start."

He showered her with more kisses and licks as he slowly worked his way down her body when he reached his desired location. Avoiding the issue of her being highly uncomfortable on the bar and the little room she had on there, he continued the kissing of her lower regions over her pants.

Slowly but surely it was driving Chloe mad and she figured if she didn't do anything, he'd continue this teasing till morning.

Chloe pushed Lucifer back and hopped off the bar top, landing on her heeled boots which she took off quickly in return. On her bend up again she made it halfway before she grabbed Lucifer's belt and buckled it open. Quickly followed the button and with a swift move she pulled down his pants when suddenly he caught her hands in his.

"Chloe, I recall I! promised You something!" he said with a mischievous grin on his face before pushing her hands to her back, holding them there with one of his and turning her against the bar.

Her perky tits now laying on the countertop while his imminent erection was pressing into her hands, that were held in a firm grip.

Chloe gasped at the turn of events but quickly recovered and moved her fingers to try and stroke Lucifer through his boxers.

He groaned at her quick affections but pulled back so she couldn't reach his cock anymore.

Lucifer's free hand reached around her and popped open the button of her jeans, followed by pulling down the zipper in a painfully slow way.

Once he had the Detective pants open, he wasted no time in getting into them. To her shame, he kept his hand over her panties. He moved his hand down her sex, cupping her in a way to find out how wet she was for him already. He thrusted his hips into her hands while moaning into her ear. "So wet, Detective..." he took a long breath as to smell the air around him...victory. "...Tell me, when did you feel your juices flowing down into your twisted knickers, mhh?"

This one wasn't a rhetorical one but Chloe wasn't going to answer it either way.

Damn her because she quickly came to the conclusion that Lucifer waited for her answer and wasn't going to move... well, any part of his body till he got his answer.

She closed her eyes, exhaled through her nose and started "Maybe it was when..." Lucifer started moving his middle finger up and down her slit, still over her panties.

"Mhhhh..." she couldn't concentrate.

"Mhhhh... " Lucifer mimicked her before sharply adding "I'll stop if you don't tell me!"

Now, she couldn't have that. "When you sang blue instead of brown eyes."

"You noticed that didn't you?" he teased her. But he wasn't totally satisfied with that answer.

"Tell me, Chloe, in detail. What happened in that moment? What did you feel? What did you desire right then and there, while Pierce sat next to you, mhh? Did you think about how fun your date is? Or did you think about me looking you deep into your eyes while fucking your brains out?"

She couldn't have said it better but she had to try because she was very aware that Lucifer practically dared her to answer her, otherwise this would stop right now and Lucifer could tell you that that, was not at all what she wanted.

"In that m..Oment..." her clit was being touched by Lucifer's middle finger in the exact same way she liked, not too strong, not too light, just right ;).

"...I felt how...your voice..." she noticed Lucifer was getting slower, clearly not liking the way she was talking. Obviously way too PG 13 for his liking. She was going to have to do better if she wanted him to keep going and send her over the edge.

"...drenched my panties..." a faint noise could be heard, sounding very much like a moan being held back, or the effort of trying to achieve that.

_Oh... this is definitely affecting him, too..._

"...For a moment there I might've thought you were only looking at me. And that just got me even wetter...Regardless of Marcus sitting next to me..."

Lucifer's eyes became darker with every word she was saying so she continued.

"...It kinda made it hotter..." she didn't dare to look away and the desire she saw in his eyes got her moaning which in return made him groan and his fingers moving faster.

She was sure as hell going to come, still in her panties. She pushed her ass into Lucifer, feeling his straining erection for a moment before he pulled his lower body away from her yet again.

"Impatient, are we?" and wasn't he loving it... his eyes on her and his fingers going through her slick slit, moaning at the feeling of her being so wet for him.

"Ever since you basically eye-fucked me in front of thousands of people!"

That earned her a groan and a sudden change in tactics. Lucifer quickly pulled at the hem of her panties, pushing it over to one side to have access to her slick slit. He pushed his middle finger into the dripping wetness and involuntarily bucked his hips into her. Both actions earned him a moan from the Detective leaning over the countertop, still being at his mercy. And didn't she love it?

His finger made his way through her slit in agonizing, slow movements, kind of like testing her waters... or her nerves. She was already writhing underneath him and he just wanted this moment to last forever.

His one digit dove in and quickly bottomed out in a swift move as Chloe let out a crying moan.

Lucifer only pushed his finger deeper, not that there was much more to push deeper, and she cried out again.

"I promised you, Detective. If you cry out, I'm gonna push it some mo- oh- ore."

He sang the last word and pulled his finger in and out with the rhythm.

Another moan from Chloe and Lucifer, himself didn't have the patience anymore to make this last. He wanted to feel her tight pussy around his cock, contracting like she sure as hell was going to do in just a few more seconds if he kept going.

This was the second time he was denying her an orgasm and starting new with other sensations, but wasn't that just the bitter-sweetness of it? He knew that now, once she came she was going to come hard.

He slipped out and made no effort to release her hands, even after the whine she let out. Instead, he took his time to devour her flavor on his digit. Sucking up all of her delicious fluid that was running down his finger. He also made no effort to hide the fact that he was leaving her hot and bothered while he enjoyed her taste.

After what felt like an eternity licking a little bit of her wetness off his finger, he finally started to move which to Chloe's surprise still didn't mean he'd free her hands.

Instead, he pulled down his boxers and in a swift move, his cock was in between her tights, caressing her slit. She bent forward and the head of his cock hit her clit and she moaned in pleasure. Rocking her hips to enjoy the feeling his now wet cock was giving her every time it bumped on her clit, she was forced to move by Lucifer's hand on her hip, keeping her stood still, in a perfect position to take him.

He bucked his hips, teasing her desired spot once more which earned him a whimper before he pushed her hip down, making her bend forward some more for him to easily slide into her. Restraining himself to go in all the way in one swift move, he slid in slowly, giving her time to adjust to his girth. And length.

Chloe exhaled through clenched teeth once when he was just about all the way in which made him stop but she gave him the all clear a moment later, so he could bottom out and wait again for her walls to stretch.

A moment later and Chloe couldn't take the 'non-movement' anymore so she took the opportunity in which Lucifer relaxed his hold on her to push her ass back into him, only to be quickly pushed back to her original position, making his erection go nearly all the way out of her.

"Really impatient, I see. Well, you're gonna get what you came here for, my lovely Detective."

And the fact that that almost sounded like a promised threat got Chloe all hot.

"I fucking hope so!" she answered with euphoria.

She couldn't see Lucifer's smirk, otherwise, she knew what was about to come, but surely she must've guessed b now.

Lucifer recklessly pushed his hips forward and as quickly as he did, he was already nearly all the way out of her only to push back into her slick cunt.

The sound his pounding made could be heard through the whole penthouse, possibly in the elevator about 3 floors down. It had Lucifer biting back a groan, only to release it a moment later in unison with Chloe.

He gave her a proper fucking and every time she did dare to cry out, he pushed deeper into her, which was basically every second thrust.

Her pussy was going to be sore tomorrow, she knew, but she didn't care. At least she'd know that this actually happened and that it wasn't just a dirty dream in which she went on a date with Marcus but ended up being thoroughly fucked by the Devil.

"Fuck, Lucifer..." she cried out and he gave her another hard thrust that she could felt in her stomach.

"If I'd fuck you any harder, I'd break you." He didn't say it as a warning. He said it with a huge grin on his face. Didn't he love himself a woman who could take it? Take the Devil going turbo?

"I'm gonna cum so hard..." Lucifer's hips jerked and he moaned, gripping her hip tighter, possibly leaving his handprint there for at least a little while.

"Looking forward to it." And the way his voice hitched somewhere in the middle told Chloe that maybe even the almighty Lucifer had to concentrate on his thrusts to not became erratic when he was close to his own release.

Not that she had time to think about that little fact because she was so close to her climax, she fell over the edge with one more powerful thrust and she screamed in extasy, plunging onto the bartop with her upper body while her walls clenched Lucifer's swollen cock inside her. "Nghhh..." every word left him at that feeling and he emptied himself into her, coming hard.

He clutched onto her, finally releasing her hands and hip, softly embracing her from behind, staying like that several moments to come back to reality.

"If I knew it would only take a song and a couple of thousand bystanders to get you so horny, I would've done that ages ago."

"Oh, shut up you Devil."

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm very aware that song would probably not be Lucifer's choice in like...ever.

I hadn't had a freaking clue what song to pick for this What if but a couple of days ago (when I started to write on this) I listened to this song and I was in a really good mood so I was blasting it in my car and singing along to it like a crazy person (yup, that's me) and only then I properly grasped the lyrics. And I somehow went straight to that place, imagining a deep, husky voice with perfect pitch singing this.

I'm not sure though if it's too AU and if I did it justice or if the 'commentary' is any good. I just had a little fun with it. But please, please leave me a review and tell me what you think, let me know what I could've done better and whether you liked it in general :)


End file.
